Voodoo With A Vengence
by Dragon-Rider12
Summary: Four years after the movie. Basil is captured by Ratigan's thugs which are now lead by a mysterious woman. Dawson, Mr. Flaversham,  and Olivia must deal with a shocking discovery, and must save Basil and all of Mousedom.
1. Prologue

**Hi people! Ok, so this is the prologue to my FIRST fan fiction, so please go easy on me! Other than that hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Great Mouse Detective in any way, the only things that belong to me is this story and the character in this chapter. (I don't want to give her name out too quickly.)**

Amongst the great halls of the wine barrel which was converted to a hideout for the once great "Napoleon of Crime", was a young woman. She was a mouse with white fur, petite figure, and was currently wearing a black robe and hood. She had come here looking for something. She, of course, was a criminal, a subtle one at the least. Unlike Ratigan, who always made his crimes over the top and obviously his, hers were more quiet and the suspects weren't so narrowed down. She had already searched most of the rooms for the one thing she needed, the one thing left in her plan. When she then entered the main hall, it brought back memories from only a few years ago.

"_Now listen, if anything…unfortunate, happens to me if my plans go wrong, I am expecting you and ONLY you to fix it, understand?" Ratigan once told her._

"_Relax, you didn't call the best of the best just for a chat, did you?" she then replied in her cocky Boston accent._

"_Good, you will also have control of my men, and if You-Know-Who happens to show up, you know what to do."_

Pretty soon, "You-Know-Who" would be paying her and the rest of the thugs a visit. He actually was the reason she was here looking for the idem she so desperately needed. After a few more failed attempts of searching, she was ready to give up, when she saw a piece of cloth stick out of the corner. She went over to it and picked the piece up, it was attached to a doll, or more precisely, a voodoo doll. The mouse then pulled down her hood, revealing long hair that matched her fur. This was what she was looking for.

"Well, well, looks like my plan will be going along on time." Her Boston accent ringing through the wide open room. "Best be prepared, Basil of Baker Street, your days are numbered." With that, she laughed wickedly. Ratigan would return, and Basil was going to help, weather he wanted to or not…

**There you have it! Short, really short, but hope you like it. Please reply!**

**(p.s. most of the chapters will be longer.)**


	2. The Plan Unfolds

**OK, this may not be the best chapter because I'm having a bit of writers block for this part of the story but I know what to do later on. So anyway hope its tolerable.**

Basil of Baker Street and his dear friend and associate Dr. David Q. Dawson were once again just getting home late after another almost-baffling case, but nothing London's great mouse detective couldn't solve.

"Well now dear Dawson, I believe we can call this case closed." Basil said as he hung his coat and deerstalker on the suit of armor in the living room. "Anyway, I'll be up in my study finishing a few things, you're welcome to got to bed if you want."

"Alright Basil, see you in the morning." Dawson then went upstairs and into his room.

Up in his study, Basil was looking over some police reports on recent and odd thefts. They include candle wax, wicks, some powder used in medicines, spark powder and some thick heavy duty pieces of chalk. After reading over these many times, Basil got up and started to pace around with his pipe in his mouth.

"These things are somehow connected upon the similarities to the way the thief broke in. Now what would anybody want with all this random junk?" He said to himself. Growing ever more frustrated, Basil then sat back down and stared at the reports. He muttered something to himself, then he got back up and left his study, ready for a good night's rest.

Outside, Bill the lizard was watching from the rooftop next door. When his saw the lights had gone out, he left his post and started towards the hideout.

"Well?" said the same woman from Ratigan's lair as Bill walked in.

"Just as you thought boss, that detective Basil is still stumped!" said Bill as he wiped some sweat from his forehead, having ran the whole way there.

"Good. We don't want him catching on too quickly. But sooner or later he will find out, but by then it'll be too late..." at this Bill and the other thugs in the room started to snicker.

"Now where's Fidget?" Said the woman, cutting the snickering off. Then the bat started to run up.

"Right here bo-AH! Oww…" Fidget had tripped on his peg again. This made some of the thugs laugh, but they were silenced by the 'bosses' glare.

"…Anyway, Fidget. You're in charge of getting the rest of the things we need. Bill and Dagger will accompany you. NOW GO!" With that, Fidget, Bill, and Dagger scampered out of the room as quickly as possible. The woman snickered.

"Nice to see them motivated." she said. "Now the rest of you, back to work!"

The next morning, Basil awoke and met Dawson downstairs for breakfast. The detective was silent while eating, and Dawson knew why.

"Having trouble with the robberies, Basil?" Dawson asked. The detective looked up.

"Yes, Dawson. These thefts are obviously connected but I cant figure out who is taking them and for what purpose!" Basil got up and put his dishes in the sink. "Perhaps there is a new criminal in town."

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Dawson went up to get it.

"Basil! Some new police reports just arrived!" Dawson called to his friend waving the papers in the air.

Basil looked over the papers. "Hmm. Some more spark powder, some herbs, and a few charms were taken, and each building was broken into by the roof, just like the rest."

Basil seemed to lighten up a bit. He continued, " How could I not of seen this sooner? You see, Dawson, this thief, of should I say _thieves,_ due to the amount of footprints found at the crime scenes, are obviously skilled lock pickers. The thefts, however, are all parts of the ancient art of Voodoo…"

"Voodoo?" Dawson said, confused. "What on earth is that?"

"You don't know? Anyway, Voodoo is a type of magic, usually dark, and is said to have incredible power if used correctly."

"I see, do you believe in such a thing?" Dawson asked after the detective had finished.

"Of course not, Dawson old boy! It scientifically impossible!" Basil started to pace around the living room, again with his pipe in his mouth. "But whoever is in charge of these thefts does, and I'm afraid we also don't know who he or she is."

Just then the doorbell rang again, and this time Basil went and got it. "Can I help-" He started, but was cut off when a familiar figure hugged his waist.

"Mr. Basil! Its you!" the girl cried and hugged him even tighter.

"Miss….Flangershow?" Basil said a bit dazed by the girl's sudden enterance.

"Its Flaversham, Mr. Basil." corrected her father who came up behind her.

"Olivia! Mr. Flaversham! Nice to see you again!" cried Dawson when he saw who it was.

By now Olivia had finally let go of Basil and was standing in front of them.

"Its nice to see you again too, guys." she said. She was now fourteen and much taller, but she still resembled the young girl they first met her as.

"Its quite an honor to see you again! Now what brought you here, Mr. Flamhammer?" Basil asked.

"Please, call me Hiram, and well, we were here on business and we both decided to pay you two a visit!" said Mr. Flaversham. "Oh, that reminds me, a policemen wanted me to give this to you," He handed Basil a chip of wood. "he said something about a crime scene."

Basil looked over the piece of wood. "By crime scene he meant some recent thefts. But judging by this piece of wood, it has come from a mouse-made structure, and due to the slight erosion done by water, I'd say this comes from the docks," Basil smiled. "Which where we will find those hooligans!"

Olivia stared at him. "Mr. Basil, you never stop amazing me!" She said.

"We'll apprehend them tonight! Care to come along, Hiram?" Basil asked.

"Well I suppose if its alright with you." answered Mr. Flaversham.

Oh, please Mr. Basil! May I come too." begged Olivia, doing puppy-dog eyes at him.

"I suppose you could tag along if you keep out of trouble." said Basil, almost reluctantly.

"Thank you!" Olivia was now hugging him again. Basil needed to get used to it again.

Meanwhile, Dagger was just entering the hideout with his police outfit still on.

"Did you deliver the bait?" asked the woman again.

"Yep. He should be arriving at the docks tonight."

The woman leaned back in her chair.

"Excellent."

**Well, this turned out a little better than I thought. Anyway, I'll reveal the woman's name in the next chapter, and whatever her plans are, I can tell it won't end well…**

**Oh yeah, I know most of you think that Olivia was 8 or 9 in the movie, but i always thought she was 10. So yah, dont be hating on me because of that!**


	3. Capture and Return

**HEEERES THE NEXT ONE! Just one thing I have to say: YES! This is one of my favorite parts o' the story. Hope you likey!**

That night, Basil and the others reached the docks around 10:00 PM. It was foggy like always, but it seemed a bit thicker tonight.

"Now Toby, sit." whispered Basil to the excided beagle beside him. He then turned his attention to his comrades. "Now everyone keep a sharp eye out, anything could happen at this hour."

After about half an hour searching the portside, Basil stopped when he noticed an alleyway that was hidden by a few crates.

"Now what do we have here?" said Basil as he pushed aside one of the crates.

"Basil, do you think that's a good idea?" questioned Dawson, who was quite unnerved at the moment.

"Nonsense Dawson, wait a minute, what do we have here?" Basil then picked up a piece of paper behind one of the crates. It looked like it was left on purpose…

_To Detective Basil of Baker Street,_

_S__urprise!_

_-B_

"Surprise? What on earth-" Basil began, but was cut off when he turned to see Dawson, Olivia, and Hiram already tied by three thugs. Then Basil found himself surrounded by the rest of Ratigan's former thugs. Two of them tackled him from behind and pinned him down.

"Well, well. Look who finally showed up," Said Bill keeling down closer to Basil, " 'Bout time, boss was getting a little impatient."

Basil only sneered at him. He then simply asked, "Who are you working for, you low down filthy hooligans!"

Bill snickered. "Whoa, a bit below the belt there don't ya think detective? Anyway, you'll find out soon enough. Take 'em to the hideout boys." The thugs who were pinning Basil down picked him up hands still behind his back. Upon seeing an opportunity, Basil kneed one of his captors in the stomach, causing him to let go. He then punched the other in the snout with his free hand. While the two were recovering, Basil then tried to sprint to his comrades, but was blocked off by the other thugs. He then got into a fighting stance.

Dawson's POV

I was surprised by Basil's combat skills. He landed every hit on his mark and blocked most punches thrown back at him. I'd must that I am quite terrified at the moment, once again having to rely on my comrade to save us. Even if Basil was an excellent fighter, I could see he was starting to tire from the numerous attacks. I took a glance towards Olivia and Hiram. Olivia was watching with the same fear I had, but I then noticed that Hiram was using one of his many tools to cut the ropes unnoticed by the guards. I moved my attention back towards Basil. He was getting weaker by the moment, hopefully Hiram would finish cutting before its too late. Then I noticed that another figure, who was hooded, emerged from the fog from where Basil's back was turned. They then pulled out something that looked like a club. As they got closer to Basil, I knew what they were planning.

"Basil! Behind you!" I cried out. But it was too late, not seconds after the detective turned did the club meet his skull, causing him to fall limp.

"Basil!" Olivia cried out next to me, tears filling her eyes. Hiram looked up but did not stop cutting.

The hooded figure then removed their hood, revealing, a woman?

Third person POV

Bill looked at the unconscious detective and then back at the figure, "Nice one boss, now he'll be a bit more _cooperative_ on the way back." He said with a snicker. The woman did nothing but grab Basil and toss him to Bill.

"Make sure he gets back with no further harm, I'll meet you back at the hideout." She turned to leave, but Bill stopped her with a question.

"What about them?" he asked pointing back to Dawson, Olivia, and Hiram. The woman flicked her long hair back behind her and answered him.

"Just leave them here, the police will find 'em soon enough." With that she walked back into the mist. Bill just stood there for a minute, still holding Basil by the arms.

"Well, you heard the boss, lets get a move on before the cops show up!" He called back to the others. He then hoisted Basil over his shoulder to carry him better. Soon the alleyway was clear, and only Dawson, Olivia and Hiram.

After what seemed like hours Hiram finally had cut through the thick rope. He then quickly untied Dawson and Olivia. Olivia buried her face into her fathers chest.

"He's gone daddy! They took him and its all my fault!" she said still crying. Hiram patted his daughter on the back while Dawson tried to comfort the poor girl. "There there Olivia, it wasn't your fault will find him before its too late." Olivia wasn't convinced.

"How do you know that? They could be out of London by now, or even if they are still here Basil could already be…" she didn't want to finish that sentence. This time her father answered. "Olivia, hush! We aren't going to think like that! Now, lets just figure out what we are going to do next and then go from there. Alright?" Olivia simply nodded.

Dawson was in mid thought of what to do when he noticed a shape on the floor ahead of them. As he got closer to it, it was a familiar shape. There, in the middle of the alleyway, was Basil's deerstalker. It must of fallen off in the confusion. As Dawson picked it up, a thought clicked in his head. "Well now, I think I got a plan," Hiram and Olivia looked back at him. "Anyone remember where we left Toby?"

Basil awoke with a splitting headache. When he tried to rub his head, he was stopped when he realized his hands were tied behind his back. Basil sighed in frustration and leaned back against a wall he was near. Upon looking around, Basil learned he wasn't in a cell, but alone in a wide room with a door on either side. It was a bit dark, but the ceiling was a stain glass window with a hatch open revealing the moon, providing some light. In front of him was something puzzling. It looked like a triangle was drawn on the floor in chalk with a strange symbol inside of it. On the corners of the triangle were candles, which weren't lit at the moment. There was also a pedestal in the center, but it wasn't holding anything at the moment either.

"So, your awake." a voice rang out from inside the room. Basil sat up in surprise when he heard it and looked around. The speaker was a woman in the corner, was she there before?

"Let me guess, your who those ruffians are working for?" Basil could tell he was right when she smiled a smug smile.

"Well well, you are a good detective," She said in her slightly annoying Boston accent. "The name's Belladonna, Belle for short, but I think you could guess that by the note that was signed by 'B'."

" Well then _miss_ Belle, what do you want with me? I know you don't want to ransom me or anything money wise, so what is it?" Basil asked with coldness in his voice.

Belle rolled her emerald eyes at the detective. "Questions, questions, is that all you have _mister _Basil? Well, here's an answer, you will be helping me with bringing back a friend," she then smiled, "Ever heard the name Professor James P. Ratigan?"

Basil looked dumbfounded. He soon shook it off and sternly said, " Nonsense! Ratigan died four years ago during the Queen's jubilee! How could you possibly…" He trailed off upon realizing something. "It was you! You're the one behind the thefts! Well don't bother even trying, Voodoo is nonsense!"

"Oh really detective?" Belle said cockily while she pulled something out of her robe, "How are you so sure, not everything can be explained, and Voodoo is no exception." Belle then snapped her fingers and the candles flickered green fire.

Belle then put the object on the pedestal in the middle of the triangle, Basil saw what it was.

"Is…is that supposed to be of me?" Basil looked at the voodoo doll in shock. "Where did you get that?"

"You can thank Ratigan for that, you see, I needed something he came in contact with frequently that also had a part of you in it." Belle replied, twirling her hair. Now Basil was just confused, why would she have needed a idem with both parts of Ratigan and him, she wouldn't…or _would_ she?

"Now, hold still." Belle said as she backed away from the center of the triangle. After a few minutes of silence, something odd started to occur. The green fire eliminating from the candles started to move as if wind was trying to stifle them, but there wasn't any drafts at the moment.

The candles still moved as if there was wind, and it was starting to pick up. All of a sudden the flames left the wicks, but still burned. Basil watched in fascination but also with slight fear as they joined together in a sphere and started to circle. As it grew ever faster in speed, it began to resemble a comet flying through space with its long tail waving behind it. Then it sharply turned towards the doll, circled it very closely three times, then headed lighting fast for Basil.

When the flames struck Basil, he cried out at the searing pain. It seemed to last forever as the pain spread through his whole body. Even him struggling against it seemed to make it worse. Belle, however, was smiling. _Not much longer, _she thought. Soon the green flames surrounding Basil quickly faded, leaving Basil quite limp on the floor, but still awake. The flames had burnt through the ropes that bound his hands together, allowing him to move freely. Although the robes were burnt, nothing else was, not Basil's clothes or skin.

Basil then pulled himself up off the floor. When he looked up at Belle, she noticed that his eyes had changed from white to yellow. He opened his mouth to speak, the voice that came out wasn't his.

"Thank you, Miss Belle, I feel like a new man!" Ratigan's voice rang out from Basil's lips. Basil, or more precisely Ratigan, then began to laugh maniacally, soon Belle began to join in. Her plan had worked, Ratigan had returned**.**

**There you have it! So what will Bas- erm, Ratigan, and Belle will be up to, and how will the rescue party react when they find out? Read and see! **


	4. Shocking Realization

Next chapter, R&R….you can see I'm not that enthusiastic right now, but its not because this chapters bad. Anyway, hope its good. Btw the ending is a bit, empty?

But not that bad

"That a boy Toby! Keep on him!" Dawson called from Toby's tail, hanging on for dear life. He didn't care then though, all he cared about was finding Basil. Olivia was clutching her father's waist as he held on to the Beagle's collar, (AN: Toby could be a Basset Hound, I'm not sure.) they too were also trying not to fall off. After dodging traffic for a few blocks down, they came to a stop in front of a large building. Toby howled, signaling this was the right place.

"The theatre? This place closed down two months ago." Dawson said looking up at the architecture. He didn't expect the villain's hideout to be so…in plain sight. Hiram and Olivia had already slid down Toby's side. Dawson quickly joined them.

"Come on! Basil's in there!" Olivia had already run ahead and into a small entryway behind the front steps. The two other mice could do nothing but follow.

Belle and Ratigan were walking through the a side hallway only a few minutes before. Belle had been catching him up on what happened while he was gone.

"…So its been four years since I've been away?" Ratigan asked after Belle had finished. "Yes sir." she simply replied.

"Good, then they wont be expecting me or they're precious detective," Ratigan then pointed to himself. "to pull off some devious new crimes." This caused both of them to laugh wickedly. Their laughter was interrupted when they heard a dog howl outside. Ratigan glanced out the nearby window.

"Hmm, so Basil's goodie-goodie friends decided to show up." He said slamming his fist on the windowsill. "FIIIIDGET!"

Not seconds later was the bat saluting him. "What is it boss?" He asked.

"Gather up the others and head out to the barrel, Miss Belle and I will pay these trespassers a visit." He answered, smiling his smug smile.

The grand hall of the theatre was beautiful, but big. It seemed forever for Dawson, Olivia, and Hiram to cross. They explored a few other rooms, but no Basil and no guards. Dawson found this a bit disturbing.

When Olivia opened the next door, she squealed quietly. Dawson and Hiram then also peeked inside. Basil in a cage in the corner of the medium sized room. They all ran up to the cage. Basil looked as if he was asleep inside. Hiram began to pick the lock with his toy-making tools. Dawson, growing ever more uneasy, noticed again there were no guards, surely they should at least a few guards around here.

Basil? Hello? Its us, wake up." Olivia said while lightly poking him through the bars of the cage. Basil then smiled a smug smile and opened his eyes to meet Olivia's. Olivia jumped back when she saw them, they were yellow and glowing slightly. Basil stood up and kicked the cage door open, pushing Hiram back with it.

"Why hello everyone, nice to see you after such a long time," Ratigan's voice echoed through the room. It was coming from Basil. "I do hope you like my new appearance."

Dawson, Olivia, and Hiram knew exactly who it was. Olivia was the first to speak.

"What did you do to Basil you big ugly rat you!" Olivia said as she stomped her foot down. Ratigan still held his smile. "Me? Absolutely nothing, but my associate Belladonna on the other hand…" Belle then stepped from the shadows, "She just gave him a little…push." He then patter Olivia on the head, she swatted him away. "Don't touch me!" she screamed in his face.

"My, my, someone's gotten feisty." Ratigan backed up. "Anyway, we must be off. Oh, and just so you cant follow me…" Ratigan pulled something out of Basil's coat poket. It looked like a capsule of somekind, and when he threw it down, it released much smoke in the room, and after he quickly slammed the door behind him and Belle. The smoke was terribly thick, it must've taken at least ten minates, maybe longer, for it to clear. When it did clear, Nobody was injured, at least phisically that is, and the all disided to simply call it a night.

"I still can't believe it." Hiram said in a sad tone in Basil's living room. "Basil is gone and is replaced by none other than Ratigan!"

"Well, not _gone_ gone, Flaversham, but gone at the moment, yes." Dawson quietly said. "But we'll get him back, I promise."

Olivia was still shocked too, but she was too angry to notice. The rat who had kidnapped her, her father, and who terrified her as a when she was younger, had now returned and has taken over her hero, Basil of Baker Street. She had always hated him, but now her hatred went even deeper, which supprised even her.

"Are you sure you told the police?" she asked her father. Hiram looked annoyed.

"For the fifth time Olivia, yes. But the don't believe me." Just then the song on the radio playing in the background suddenly switched to a disturbing announcement. Ratigan's voice rang load and clear.

_Attention mice of London, guess who? That's right, the "Napoleon of Crime" has returned. I hope all of you had a nice break without me, but all good things must come to an end. Being the gentleman that I am, I took the courtesy to inform you about my return to prepare you for my latest upcoming schemes to gain my rightful place as king. Oh and one more tiny little detail, If you go looking for Basil of Baker Street, don't bother, I'm afraid that he and I have become a lot closer than you could _ever_ imagine._

This was followed my more wicked laughter. The broadcast then ended when he finished. Dawson, Hiram, and Olivia just sat there, probably as terrified as the other mice who heard the broadcast. Soon the phone rang to break the silence, and Hiram went to answer.

"It's the police," He called over from the phone, "They believe us."

**Its now official, I. HAVE. WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**It may be awhile till the next chapter, but I'll probably start a new fan-fic to fill the void, -gets an idea- Oh yah! that...expect a new fic soon, and dont worry I'll finish this once i get an idea. anyway….bye for now! **


	5. Visions

**I'm back! And here's what you readers have been waiting for…CHAPTER 5! It's a bit shorter than the others, but its still very good in my opinion. Anyway, enjoy! Please review!**

It has only been a few days after Ratigan's return, but crime had already began to rise at a surprising rate. Due to Basil's current absence, these crimes were almost impossible to solve or keep up with. In less than a week there had already been five reported armed robberies, seven riots, and eighteen known murders. Many Londoners began to panic, but somehow the police at Scotland Yard have been keeping them quiet by not revealing to much about this crisis. Dawson, Hiram, and Olivia are also doing there best to help, such as accompany to crime scenes or deliver any evidence to the police if found. However, Dawson knew even this might not be able to cut it. They would have to do something big, and soon.

Back at Ratigan's newly refurbished wine barrel lair, Ratigan, now back in his old attire now fit for Basil's size, and Belle were chatting over there new found success.

"Oh, isn't it _wonderful _Belle?" asked Ratigan, "Crime throughout London, loot pouring in, why, its enough to bring a tear to my eye." he then wiped a fake tear away with his handkerchief.

"Well, if your into that kinda thing." she replied sarcastically. Ratigan chuckled at this.

"Ah, Belle, you always had a sense of humor. Now, are those fools at Scotland Yard still at wits ends with my brilliant schemes?" He asked her again. Belle just flicked her long hair behind her and said, "What do you think? Of course they are! Without that detective Basil on their side, they're pathetic!"

"Indeed they are, now, due to my failure at the queen's jubilee," Ratigan began, "I have no need to put myself in such danger again. But I do deserve my rightful place as king! That's were _you _come in, my dear. Now, here's what you're going to do…"

Olivia awoke with a start due to the sudden crack of thunder from the storm outside. She sighed and laid back down. She again had another nightmare about Ratigan. This time the rat had taken over London, and Basil was in such pain being under his control. She stopped thinking about her dream and went downstairs to get some water. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget it. Ratigan, perched high on the royal throne, laughing and commanding the mice of London with no mercy. What made it worse is that she could tell that Basil was hurting deeply due to the evil powers corrupting him. Is this how Basil actually felt? After going to the kitchen, she grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim with water. While walking back up to her room, the lightning flashed outside, and out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Basil smiling at her in the corner. She nearly choked on her water and looked over where she saw him. Upon seeing nothing there she sighed again. _C'mon get a grip, _she thought. _you're just going paranoid. That's all. _But she wasn't buying it. She could of sworn she saw Basil standing there. She was still thinking about it when she got back to her room. But soon her mind quieted and she drifted back to sleep.

_Silence. That and darkness surrounded her. She felt at if she was flying, or at least floating. Images flashed before her eyes. They were from when she was ten, when she first met Basil. There was when her father was taken, Basil bursting into his flat in his Chinese disguise, her first ride on Toby, the toyshop, Basil despairing in the trap when he was caught, the palace, the clock tower…_

_So many memories. She looked back at each with different feelings. It was then unwanted memories of Ratigan flashed before her. Each terrified and angered her at the same time. Then the images ended, and it felt as if she was falling. After what seemed like endless falling, she had suddenly appeared in front of Basil. He was smiling, and he seemed to be talking to her, but no sound came out. She looked at him with a confused look. He then simply winked at her. It was great to see him again. But her joy disappeared when Basil faded away and she was left alone. No. Not now, not so soon after seeing him again. No…_

"NO!" Olivia screamed as she jolted awake. Catching her breath, she realized it was morning and the storm had stopped. She just sat there, thinking about her dream and 'seeing' Basil that night also. She joined her father and Dawson at the table for breakfast.

She noticed they seemed to haven't got much sleep last night either.

"Did you sleep well Olivia?" Her father asked taking a bite of a cheese crumpet. She paused, she didn't want to tell them about anything last night just yet.

"I guess so." she answered. She didn't eat much that morning. The rest of the day went by like most of the others lately, helping the police gather information on Ratigan. It wasn't till late when the three got back to Baker Street. Olivia wasn't ready to go to bed just yet, she feared she would have those nightmares again.

"Basil, where are you?" she said out loud. Then a voice rang out behind them.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Dawson, Hiram, and Olivia all turned to see who it was. There, standing in the firelight, was Basil of Baker Street himself.

**There you have it! Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a few days. Stay tuned to see what happens next! Cya.**


	6. The Plan Foiled

"B-Basil?" Olivia was in shock, and so were Dawson and Hiram. Basil only smiled and said, "Yes, miss Flamhammer, it is I." It was Olivia's turn to smile. She then ran up to hug him, put her arms passed right through. Everyone was confused once more.

"Yes, there's an explanation to that." Basil began, "You see, I'm not entirely here, as you would of hoped. When Belladonna gave my body to that lowlife Ratigan, my spirit was still bound to it, but not in control. Apparently I am able toleave itto speak withyou three every once in awhile."

"So why have you chosen to speak with us now?" Dawson asked. Basil frowned at this. They all could tell this wasn't good news.

"Being bound to Ratigan, I know all his latest schemes, and there is one that I must tell you about. He is trying another attempt at the Queen." All three gasped at this. "I know," He began again. "but shocking as it is, it must be stopped. Miss Belle will be leading a raid on the palace tomorrow evening. Ratigan suspects nothing of this, so he wont be expecting you, nor will Belle. Now-" But he was cut off he suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Basil! What is it?" Olivia asked quite worried. Basil grunted and then answered.

"My body, its, its calling me back."Basil looked up towards Dawson. "Dawson, tell the police of what I told you. I believe that Belle is the only answer to getting me back." Basil then began to fade away. Olivia tried to grab him once more but he disappeared right before she could. She slammed her fist on the floor. Hiram then put hishand on his daughter's shoulder as she began to cry. Dawson then clutched his fist.

"Hiram, call the police." He said in a stern voice. This caused both Hiram and Olivia to look back at him. "We have to help Basil at all costs. So I say we follow his wishes." Said the Doctor. Hiram nodded and head for the phone.

The next night, Dawson, Hiram, and Olivia, along with was most of the police force, were already stationed inside the palace.

"Are you sure this raid will actually happen?"Asked the captain of the guards after already waiting two hours for the raid.

"I'm sure of it." answered Dawson. Then a officer came running in.

"Sir! We've spottedthe criminals entering the palace in the west wing!" He cried out quietly. The captain then gave a signal and the troops moved out.

Meanwhile, In the west wing, Belle had just entered through a air vent. She then signaled for her followers to enter as well. When the twenty or so thugs had fully emerged from the vent, they allcontinued down the corridor.

"Man, this place gives me the creeps. Its like guards are wantin' us to break in."SaidBill, who was a bit unnerved at the moment.

"BOO!" cried Fidget behind him. This caused Bill to leap into Dagger's arms. Most of the thugs began to laugh.

"Will you idiots shut up! Do you want the wake the whole palace?" said Belle in a harsh whisper. No sooner did the words leave her mouth did a bunch of police mice surround them. Most of the thugs were pinned down instantly, but some, along with Belle, were putting up a fight.

"Get the woman!" Cried the captain as Belle slipped through the crowd of police mice and ran towards the door. Olivia noticed this instantly. She then heard Basil's voice in her head.

_The rope! Use the rope!_

Olivia glanced to the side of her and saw a rope holding one of the chandeliers. She quickly untied it and the chandelier it was holding came crashing down right in front of Belle, causing her to stop. The mice chasing her quickly apprehended her. After she and the thugs were tied down, a mouse told the status to the captain.

"Sir, one of the attackers got away. I think it was the bat." He said.

"Mount a search party, he could warn the others." returned the captain. The police mouse saluted and led others out of the palace.

"I'm not talking." Belle simply answered from inside her cell. The captain, along with Dawson, Hiram, and Olivia, had just started an interrogation.

"Listen here miss, I know you know how to fix detective Basil, so spit it out!" Shouted the captain. Belle only chuckled.

"No need to be so rude, captain, I _am_ a lady, you know." She said. "But if you _must_ know, the answers in my spell book, but you'll never find it."

****

Yeah, not my best chapter. I wasn't very motivated for this. Anyway, I have no idea when I will update again because I may start another fanfic not GMD related. Plus I need to work on my Kingdom hearts/GMD crossover too. So cya laytr.


	7. Finale plus Epilouge

**Ok, due to a sugar rush, random inspiration, and listening to a random song, I'm back and finishing this story! Its here. The LAST chapter! Were nearing the end people!**

**Random Dare: read this while listening to Caramelldansen, it's the song I listened to while writing this. (you don't have too.)**

**Sorry, sugar rush is making me talk a lot. Ok, enough of my craziness for now, on with the story….**

"WHAT?" Ratigan nearly made Fidget death with that yell.

"I-its like I said, boss, we were at the palace and we were ambushed and-"

"Oh, shut up you idiot!" Ratigan interrupted the bat. "Just get out of here!" With that Fidget was out of the room in a blink of eye. Ratigan slumped back down in his chair.

"How did those imbeciles find out?" He said to himself. "Its not like Basil was there or anything…or _was_ he?" Upon saying that he got an idea. He smiled his smug smile. "Hmm. Perhaps I could use this to my advantage."

Later that night, Dawson, Hiram, and Olivia were just outside Ratigan's lair. Upon hearing that the answer to Basil's freedom was somewhere most likely inside, they set out without second thoughts.

"You sure this is the place?" asked Hiram.

"Knowing the rat, he'd most likely set up shop in his normal stomping grounds." Answered Dawson.

"Then what are we waiting for? C'mon already!" Said Olivia, already sprinting ahead once again. Hiram and Dawson then followed.

Due to the capture of most of the thugs earlier that day, the guards were almost nowhere to be seen. Only a few were wandering around, and they were easy to avoid to them being drunk. When the three entered a room that was dark, had many books and scrolls, and a definite ominous feeling towards it, they knew they had found Belle's private study. They began to search the entire room, but they came up with nothing sufficient.

"Oh, it's hopeless!" Cried Olivia. She then through the book she was studying down in frustration. It then flew open to a page she hadn't seen, plus it looked like something flew out of the book also.

"Huh? What this?" She again picked up the book and examined the page left open. In it was a picture of a beaded necklace with a carving of a mouse's skull hanging from it.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" she showed the page to Dawson and her father. "It's a resurrection reversal amulet! This must be what we were looking for!"

"And look what else is here!" Hiram said picking up what had flew out of the book earlier. It was the exact amulet in the picture. "now lets get Basil back!"

They were about to leave when Olivia noticed something else in the book.

"Um, guys, look what else is here." She pointed to a small paragraph at the bottom of the page. "It says we gotta get this on Ratigan before midnight on the night next full moon since the resurrection, or it will be irreversible!"

"But that's only in about thirty minutes!" exclaimed Dawson. "Hurry! We must find Ratigan before then!" With that they ran out into the hall. After failed attempts in most of the lair, It wasn't till about ten minutes left when they came to the main hall. Darkness filled the room except for the faint trace moonlight shining through the windows.

"Well, what do you know, three flies walked right into my web." Ratigan said as he emerged from the shadows and leaned onto his bejeweled cane. This caught the three by surprise. "Now it looks like your trapped."

"You're the one who's trapped Ratigan, its three to one and no way out." Said Dawson quite sternly. Ratigan smiled a smug smile.

"I wouldn't say trapped fat man, I would say you left us a decision," He pulled out a pistol and pointed it a them. " I have only one shot, so I could either kill you three and not have to worry about those idiots at Scotland Yard," He then raised the gun to his own head. "Or I could leave and take your precious detective with me."

"Don't!" cried Olivia. The rat still held his smile.

"Its your choice, my dear, either you, or Basil." he showed no sign of lying. He was willing to commit suicide to also get rid of his old foe. Olivia glanced at her watch. Time was almost up. She listened for Basil inside her thoughts, but no answer. But she had to do something fast. An idea then hit her. She reached into her pocket and took out a shuriken she had gotten from a local pawn shop earlier. ( **A/N: I know, random, but only thing I could think of.** ) She threw it at Ratigan before he could react. It struck his hand carrying the pistol and flung his hold upward while his only shot rang out, barely missing his head. Dawson and Hiram then took the opportunity to tackle him. Olivia watched what was now a wrestling match between the three. She glanced at her watch, one minute left. She then grabbed the amulet and, almost reluctantly, threw it towards Ratigan. Due to almost entirely of luck, It managed to land directly around his neck, right as Big Ben struck twelve outside.

"What on earth is this?" Ratigan said as he shook away Dawson and Hiram and ripped the amulet off of his neck. Seeing the concern in the three's eyes, he laughed. "Oh, this was an attempt to get Basil back, wasn't it? Well, to bad, it didn't work." He then laughed even harder. Olivia couldn't believe it, and neither could Dawson or her father. She held back a new wave of tears, she couldn't, _wouldn't _cry in front of that monster. Basil was now lost forever….or so she thought. She looked up when Ratigan stopped laughing and seemed to cry out in pain. He had dropped the amulet and grabbed his hand.

"It burned me! That cursed thing burned me!" He cried out. Olivia noticed the eyes of the amulet had started to glow a bright red color. While Ratigan was still dazed from the burn, the amulet's eyes got brighter and bright until the entire thing was glowing. Then, out of amazement to everyone, it started to levitate. When it reached its peak of levitation, it flashed the bright red color it was glowing. Ratigan looked in shock as it seemed to pull him towards it.

"What the heck is going on?" he cried, trying to shield himself from the pull. The amulet flashed once more, and this time a green mist of some kind rose from Basil's body.

"Nooo!" Ratigan cried out as the green mist entered the amulet, which stopped glowing and dropped when it was completely absorbed. Basil's body started to fall backwards but was caught by Hiram before it hit the ground. Basil's eyes opened and showed the friendliness they had all missed.

"Basil!" Olivia ran and hugged him tightly.

"Yes yes its me, now can you please let go, I cant breathe!" He cried. A few laughs at this.

"Well Basil, its wonderful to have you back." Said Dawson with a smile.

Epilogue 

Basil, Dawson, Olivia and Hiram returned to Baker Street later that evening. As Basil began to recover, he showed more signs of his old self. Hiram and Olivia decided to move to London, and they lived only a few blocks away from 221 ½ Baker Street. As for Belle, she and the rest of the thugs remained in jail for a life sentence for assaulting a member of law, aiding a criminal, and breaking other numerous laws. The amulet Ratigan was now sealed in was taken by the police and kept locked away deep inside the police force. Over all, everyone in London was just happy to have their detective back.


End file.
